


Jewelry and Silk

by spirkylurkey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Can you tell I worship Lance, Keith is Weak, Keith wants all up in that, Lance in Jewelry and Silk, Lance is Dressed Up, Lance is gorg and Keith is Fucked Up, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith, Shameless Smut, So do all the aliens, lance is best boy, lance is pretty, lgbt author, not sure if it matters but I've seen people do it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkylurkey/pseuds/spirkylurkey
Summary: Lance is weaseling information out of aliens in silk and jewelery, and Keith wants to mess him up. Whether that's by fucking him or strangling him senseless, he's unsure.





	Jewelry and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading this shameless Lance adoration! I just felt like Keith was always getting called pretty (which I totally agree with, trust me, the limpid eyes and the mullet, my god) but like, I feel like Lance is pretty too, so here this is and yes I know I'm self-indulgent but I literally cannot help it the Voltron fandom is so nice and gives too much feedback for me to stop!!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER THO: I don’t intend to overly feminize Lance or make it come across like I’d rather he were a woman. I just think dresses are pretty on everyone :)
> 
> If you'd like to skip the sex, please jump from "Lance is suspiciously quiet" to "Lance's hand goes to Keith's hair" :)
> 
> ALSO PLS GIVE ME PROMPTS IN THE COMMENTS I NEED INSPO I HAVE RUN DRY

It had started out as a completely normal mission, honestly. The object was simple: get planetside, gather intel on Zarkon from the rebellious Moloan people, and get out. They had been prepared for the ensuing banquet and meeting with royalty. They had expected to split up to finagle as best they could, so Keith makes the mistake of leaving Lance alone for a whopping hour, and suddenly their Blue Paladin is M.I.A. He can’t be reached via his helmet, so Keith sets out to find him.

 

Keith searches the hall with a frantic energy that he would never admit to, the metal heels of his suit clicking on the floor. He eventually locates him by his loud laugh alone, yanking open the door and preparing to give Lance an earful. Instead, he makes a low wheezing sound and freezes in the doorframe.

 

Lance is lying relaxed across the spiraling, soft couch. He’s dressed in a barely-there cream tunic made of some hybrid between linen and silk. It clings to the lines of his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Delicate chains of the pinky-gold precious metal the planet is known for drape over his body, resting in the dips of his sharp collarbones all the way down to the divots of his hips and simple cuffs of the same material adorn his ankles loosely, barely brushing bare feet. Lance’s mouth is bright pink and his smile is lazy as scaly magenta Moloans gather around him, some at his feet, some around him, none daring to touch. Keith feels his own mouth go dry. 

 

Instinctively, he snaps into anger, even as his cheeks heat. “Why are you fucking around here without your suit! We actually have a mission, you know!” he sounds scandalized to his own ears, staring at the suit sitting in a pile on the floor.

 

The body chains jingle musically as Lance lifts a hand and waves. The Moloans follow the movement of his arm in silent worship. “Hi to you too, Keith,” he says all false sweetness, biting with sarcasm. 

 

“These lovely Moloans, who find my perfect skin and bone structure positively _godlike _, really like me and are willing to divulge a whole lot of Galran information. Provided, of course, that I give them something to look at.” Lance gives him a meaningful look, knowing that the Moloans won’t pick up on the subtleties of the translation.__

__

__The anger drains out of Keith, but the hot blush remains. Damn Lance and his iffy plan. “Roger that,” he bites out. Lance makes a shooing motion with his raised hand. Keith shakes his head. “Not happening, sorry,” he says, “this is not exactly a properly monitored and controlled situation, and you need adult supervision,” Keith plops into a chair at the edge of the room, close to the door._ _

__

__Lance rolls his eyes in a what-can-you-do sort of way, and gets back to it._ _

__

__“So,” he coos to the Moloan with the most spines, sitting closest to him, “Avii, you’re a general, and I’m sure you know all kinds of things.” He props his cheek on his hand, eyes soft, the polar opposite of his usual brash flirting. “When the Galra come around, how have you been subduing them?” The Moloan leans in further, spines rippling a bit, which, gross, and speaks, voice coming through their translator rough but no mistaking the intent in it: “We’re a strong race, we have many ways to keep the Galra at bay. They are not without their weaknesses. We’re quite a private race, though, Blue Paladin. We don’t share information with what isn’t ours."_ _

__

__Lance looks entirely unfazed by the audacious statement. "I’m very strong as well,” he says, puffing up for a moment into his usual bravado before he deflates dramatically, looking the Moloan in its seven eyes, “but sometimes, those Galra,” he bats his lashes, “they just get the best of me.” He sighs, pouty and dejected._ _

__

__Keith feels the air in the room, sees every Moloan leaning towards Lance, utterly enraptured with his movements, hanging on every word. Holy shit, Keith thinks, Lance’s shitty flirting is getting him somewhere for once. _Not just with the Moloans, either, _his brain betrays him before he can shut it down.___ _

____ _ _

____Keith watches in barely-concealed shock as Lance gets the General, hook, line, and sinker. He taps his helmet to turn on the recording feature as the General starts blabbing, eyes dead-set on Lance as he divulges weak spots in the Galra’s hull, gaps in their communication and glitches in their drones. Lance listens, inching ever closer to the General any time he starts to slow down, alighting his desire anew._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____After awile, the Moloan begins to give pause, and Lance claps his hands together, deliberation in his eyes as the movement makes his tunic slip like water down his shoulder, exposing the gentle curve of his ribcage and a dusky nipple. And Lance fucking knows what he’s doing._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Incidentally, this is where things go to shit._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The General is literally proposing marriage. Like, right here, right now. Lance looks to Keith with sheer panic, flirtatious expression dropping completely off his face. “Um,” Keith says, trying to think quickly, “Run!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I can’t!” Lance shrieks back, gesturing to the fucking chains all over him, his bare feet. Keith, as always, has to do everything. He gathers Lance’s uniform from the floor, yanking it under one arm as he crouches and gets Lance over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, despite Lance’s indignant yelling._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He’s thankful for his extensive training as he bears Lance’s weight, jogging. His palm is slip-sliding on the silky material over Lance’s ass, gliding from the fabric to the swell of the bottom of Lance’s ass where the tunic has ridden up. He swallows, thanking god for his stupid suit as he runs in the general direction of where he saw Allura and Shiro last._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Thankfully they are still there, exchanging pleasantries and sipping from goblets, though the brief flash of Shiro’s brow that Keith catches is all he needs to know that they hadn’t gotten nearly as far as Lance had. “Going, NOW!” Keith hollers. “But-“ Shiro yells back at him. Keith cuts him off. “Got the information, now we’re GOING, COME ON!” Keith says, not looking back. He trusts his team and they do all end up back in the castle in the end, so he was right, even if he and Lance make it there about five full minutes earlier than the rest._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Keith gives them the benefit of the doubt; he did have a headstart, after all. He slides Lance back down the front of his body, his arm coming around to ease the set of his bare feet on the floor. The tunic is all messed up from the running and friction, caught in the tangled chains, rucked up and leaving bare strips of thigh and, oh god, ass, visible._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Neither of them have moved from the close proximity. Keith has yet to drop his hand from Lance’s waist. They just look at each other for a minute, Lance sheepish and Keith trying to keep his eyes literally anywhere above Lance’s neck._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Um,” Lance says, biting his lip, hair disheveled, shifting a bit from foot to foot, chains still jingling, “thanks for the assist.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“THE ASSIST?!” Keith explodes, stepping back to throw his arms in the air, “you mean the desperate escape, executed entirely by me, from the fucking Moloan harem that you assembled?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I’d say I was more of a, uh, one-man harem there if we’re going down that route,” Lance says, tittering a bit nervously. He knows he’s fucked up majorly, then._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Beaten down by Keith’s glare, he says “Look, I’m sorry. I was honestly just trying to help. I really didn’t intend for,” he gestures down at the finery, voice sincerely apologetic, “all of this. It just kind of happened.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Keith pinches the bridge of his nose, warding off the constant headache that was dealing with Lance. He decides to just let it go. “I guess you did get the intel in the end.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lance springs up at that, grinning, “I know, right? Better than we could’ve hoped! Plus,” he says, leaning in, eyes half-lidded and only barely teasing, “you can’t say you didn’t enjoy the show.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Okay, Keith is done. Lance has been dancing around him for months and Keith has been allowing it, but this- Lance in his rumpled finery, taunting him- was the last straw._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Keith grabs his waist, yanking him in, planting a firm hand on his ass as he kisses him wetly. Lance moans into it until they hear the tell-tale footsteps of the others returning. They break apart as Shiro comes into the room, taking up the space with authority._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Lance, Keith, care to explain just what that was?” he says, crossing his arms, and Keith, for all he respects Shiro, is not doing this right now, not with the beginnings of Lance’s hard on pushing against the silk, consequences be damned._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He tosses Shiro the helmet. “Check the recording,” he says nonchalantly, “it’s all covered. Mission complete.” He yanks Lance out of the room by the waist, resisting the urge to throw him over a shoulder again. He can hear Hunk’s low “aaaaaaahhhhh?” of confusion from the hall, but no one makes to follow them._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lance is suspiciously quiet and even more suspiciously letting himself be herded to Keith’s bed without comment or resistance. He looks back and Lance is flushed all the way down to his chest. “I want you to fuck me,” he squeaks._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Planning on it,” Keith replies, uncharacteristically gruff, and tosses Lance down onto the bed. He takes a moment to stare at Lance in all his disheveled glory, silk creased and rucked up everywhere, revealing a generous slit of thigh and the pink tip of his cock; the wet smear it had left on the material. The chains are knotted everywhere, brushing over one of Lance’s nipples, curling around his ass._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Keith drinks his fill and hurries to spread Lance’s legs apart, gets between them, keeping them spread as he reaches for the lotion he knows Lance has around here, fumbling on the slick plastic as he coats his fingers and gets to work, fingering him open as he watches Lance’s chest heave, twitching cock lifting the material of the tunic and chains rolling over his body as he squirmed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Please, c’mon Keith, don’t I look pretty, c’mon, please, fuck me,” Lance pants. Keith takes the hint, pushing into him, mouthing at Lance’s neck as he says, “yeah, yeah you are, so fucking pretty. All I could think about was fucking you in all your jewelry, Lance, so pretty for me.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He’s losing it in the hot clutch of Lance, rolling his hips quickly as Lance moans beneath him, begging for more. He slides a hand down, rubbing Lance, letting the silk slide up and down his cock, now soaked with leaking precome._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lance moans pitifully and comes messily into Keith’s hand, which is fine, because Keith is very much on the edge himself, and it only takes a few more jerking thrusts before he comes warm inside Lance, briefly losing vision._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He slides out before it has time to get uncomfortable, grabbing tissues and cleaning them up as he lies next to Lance on the bed. They haven’t talked at all, about what this will mean or what they’ll tell the team, but Keith is kind of feeling hazy post-coital, and he doesn’t care, he’s wanted this for months, so he rolls over onto Lance’s chest and drops a sloppy kiss there before he props his head on it._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lance’s hand goes to Keith’s hair, stroking through gently. Keith hums gently, cuddling up._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Shiro comes in about an hour later with a kick to the sliding door, Keith had always known he was a secret dramatic, “Who is General Avii and why is he requesting we send Lance down for a mating ceremony?” He seems utterly unfazed by the cuddling and the nudity, but is pulling an appalled face at Lance’s supposed leading on of a very important ally, which is just like him. “Good work on gathering the information though, Lance,” he says, seemingly incapable of not doling out praise._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lance is blushing heavily. “You gotta do what you gotta do?” he offers, grimacing._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Tell him to fuck off and stay away from the Blue Paladin,” Keith says, glaring._ _ _ _

____ _ _

______ _ _

“Yep, not gonna tell anyone either of those bright suggestions you two, but congratulations. Your first date can be cleaning all the cryopods together while I smooth this over.”


End file.
